Tu me sors par les yeux mon amour
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, happy bday to me! Je vous ai manqué ? Duo en a marre que Heero soit le mieux vu et du coup il grogne.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : petite histoire de rien du tout qui donne le sourire ;)  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** une petite fic sourire pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Pour faire court il ya 3 semaines presque jour pour jour j'ai failli mourir. Me suis faite renverser par un camion de livraison en allant travailler. Je suis indemne, hormis des courbatures, une grosse bosse et une griffure sur le front. Miraculée je suis !!!

**Résumé : **Duo en a sa claque d'être moins bien vu que Heero. Faut que ça cesse !

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Pour qui ? Pour moi et pour vous aussi quand même :p**

**En _italique_ ce sont les souvenirs de Duo.  
**

* * *

**Tu me sors par les yeux, mon amour**

-

**Pov de Duo, devant chez lui, Paris, vers 22h50, 8 novembre AC 201**

-

Y a des mecs quand tu les vois, t'as juste envie de te désaper et d'écarter les cuisses sans poser de question (mais en prenant des capotes)

-

_- Réléna, arrête de baver, ce n'est pas très télégénique._

_- Quatre, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_- Je suis blond Réléna, pas aveugle._

_- Alors tu me comprends ?_

_- Oui mais je ne bave pas._

-

Et y a des mecs t'as juste envie de leur coller un poing (voire plusieurs) dans la gueule (mais avec un gant de boxe, ça fait moins mal)

C'est pas parce que t'as envie que tu dois le faire, le cerveau c'est pas fait pour faire figuration, mais bon les fantasmes c'est fait pour passer les frustrations, non ?

-

_- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, mais physiquement je me préfère._

_- Wu Fei, cette modestie t'honore._

_- La fausse modestie est l'excuse des vaniteux. _

_- Tu dois avoir une passionnante relation avec toi-même._

_- Pourquoi, tu veux tenter, Barton ?Je ne me prive pas des bonnes choses._

_- ¤petit sourire¤ Je tiens à ta vie._

_- Hmph, comme si Winner pouvait…_

_- ¤ haussement de sourcil ¤_

_- Ok, il peut._

-

Mais comment tu fais quand le mec qui te fait monter comme c'est pas permis est aussi le mec auquel t'as LE PLUS envie de coller une beigne ?

-

_- Putain mais il est con ou quoi ?_

_- Maxwell calme-toi. Il n'est pas con, il est borné._

_- C'est pas un synonyme ??? En fait vous êtes pareils, c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien._

_- On ne s'est pas toujours entendus…_

_- Parce que vous êtes les mêmes ! Bornés, sûrs de vous, méthodiques, bourrés de vent._

_- Mais toi et moi on s'entend mieux aussi._

_- C'est parce que tu me plais pas, Fei ! Mais vous êtes les mêmes ! Enfin, je me comprends…_

_- Oh, Maxwell a les valseuses en rock… n roll._

_- Oh ça va, hein ! _

_- Il t'agace parce qu'il te plaît ou il te plaît en dépit du fait qu'il t'agace, ce qui t'agace encore plus ?_

_- Tu me saoules. On peut pas tout mettre sur l'attirance physique !_

_- C'est vrai. Donc tu t'entends avec moi qui te fais penser à Yuy, et tu me trouves irrésistible. Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle._

_- Euh… c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que tu me plaisais p…_

_- Chut. Mon ego souffre. Et si mon ego souffre, je vais te faire chier._

_- Mais c'est pas parce que tu me plais pas que t'es moche…_

_- Ta gueule, Maxwell._

-

Je peux pas le frapper et le baiser, c'est pas mon truc, même dans mes fantasmes.

Dieu il existe PAS ou il a un humour pire que le mien.

_- Il est con, putain, mais il est con ? Plus con qu'un balai ! Plus con qu'un mec qui bande !_

_- Ah, ça, Duo… et il doit bander souvent pour être si con._

_- Il est vraiment con. Mais il a de belles fesses._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Un sacré cul. _

_- Ouf, j'ai eu peur._

_- Oh, ça va, Trowa, je cause pas que mal quand même._

_- Non, c'est sûr. Mais quand tu causes mâle, je comprends mieux._

_- Tope-là. Mais bon, l'avantage de pas bosser avec lui c'est qu'après les moments de douleur, genre discours-fleuves aux bleus…_

_- Genre là ?_

_- Ouais. Une fois que c'est fini, on retourne à son bureau, on ferme la porte et on oublie le calvaire._

_- C'est la dernière fois que tu le fais._

_- Bah pourquoi ?_

_- On t'a pas dit ?_

_- Dit quoi ?_

_- Le dernier binôme de Heero a été interné en hôpital psychiatrique._

_- Et les cinq autres ont été mutés dans l'espace._

_- Une en a marre._

_- Ouais, je la comprends._

_- Et tu es en retard sur tes rapports._

_- La faute à qui ! J'ai pas de binôme ! Pas de budget mon cul ! Demerde-toi . com._

_- Oh non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_- Devine qui va partager ton bureau ?_

-

Heero Yuy est le mec le plus chiant que je connaisse.

_- C'est votre problème, agent Maxwell. Vous avez pleuré pour avoir un binôme, vous l'avez._

_- Mais merde, Une ! J'ai pas mérité ça !_

_- L'agent Yuy est con…_

_- Merci._

_- Pétant._

_- Pas sûr qu'il pète si rien n'est paramétré pour._

_- Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Et même si vous ne m'avez pas comprise, il y a une chose que vous aurez comprise._

_- Euh…_

_- C'est que vous n'avez pas le choix._

_- Ecoute, pétasse._

_- J'ai mal compris, tu veux aller dans l'espace ?_

_- …_

-

Non mais c'est chiant, quoi.

Depuis qu'il a changé d'étages et qu'il est avec nous tous, y a pas une fois où j'entends pas parler de ses qualités au taf.

Tout le monde dit qu'il est con mais tout le monde dit qu'il est moins con que moi !

C'est pas juste.

Du style méthode blablabla…

-

_- Non mais il faut reconnaître qu'il__ est méthodique_

- _Genre je le suis pas ! Non mais Fei, tu crois qu'on fabrique des explosifs sans méthode ? Arrête de penser avec ton dard t'es pas crédible !_

-

Sa force gna gna

- _Il est très, très fort._

_- Trowa, tu bandes de l'œil. Genre mes pecs ils sont là pour faire joli._

_- Duo. Comparé à Heero tu as un torse de poulet._

_- … Je vais te voler dans les plumes tu vas comprendre !_

-

Son intelligence chalala

- _Il est vraiment intelligent…_

_- Et moi j'ai pas de cerveau peut-être ? Bordel, je suis lieutenant !_

_- Duo, ce n'est pas pareil. Je lui confierai ma vie les yeux fermés._

_- Merci Réléna, trop aimable._

_- A toi je confierai…_

_- Léna !_

_- Et puis il est silencieux _

_- Merde ça m'arrive de la fermer ! Et puis être pète-sec ça veut pas dire être sage._

_- Ca s'est vrai. _

_- Et puis il est respecté _

_- Genre je le suis pas. Tu crois que t'es crédible quand t'as une cour qui te dit que t'es « troooooop beauuu en uniforme ?? Et même en combi spandex ? »_

_- Duo tu es jaloux._

_- Oui ! Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !_

-

Bon faut pas mentir, il est tout ça.

Et moi dans tout ça, hein ? Moi je suis quoi ?

_- A toi, je confierai…_

_- Léna !_

_- Mes nuits…_

-

Et ben je suis…

_- Hot et marrant et parfois dangereux quand tu t'énerves._

_- …Merci, Quatre._

-

Ok j'ai des arguments : j'ai les cheveux châtains super longs (ça attire tout le monde sauf lui), des yeux bleus qui tirent sur le violet (mais il s'en fout), un sourire charmeur (qui le charme pas une miette) un corps sympa (j'avoue je me défends mais il me trouve trop sec), de l'humour (qui le fait pas rire) et une bouche dont je me sers trop (quoique tout le monde dit pas ça… héhé, on prend sa satisfaction comme on peut)

Je vous vois venir ! Vous vous demandez : mais bordel de quoi il se plaint, lui aussi il est trop, trooooooooooooooooooop beau !

Quoi ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?

Ben ma gueule elle fait qu'on zappe complètement mon cerveau, et ok on me respecte mais on me prend ouvertement pour un con parce que j'ai l'air gentil.

Et je suis obligé de m'énerver sec pour qu'on écoute.

A croire que j'ai que ma gueule… pour ma gueule. Et ma gueule me fait chier.

-

_- Duo, de quoi tu te plains ?_

_- Quatre, t'aimerais être réduit à ta blondeur ?_

_- Ma blondeur ne saurait être réduite._

_- Ha, ha, ha. C'est vrai que tu as une belle blonde._

_- … Et tu le sais comment ?_

_- Euh, doucement cyclope, je veux dire, Tro, j'ai été sous la douche avec lui et…_

_- Et c'est censé me rassurer ??_

-_._

Désolé, être un sex-symbol ben c'est pas toujours cool. Je suis limite le bimbo du quartier général.

Et Heero Yuy est beau et en plus on le prend au sérieux.

Putain même son flingue on le trouve sexy !

Personne ne voit ses défauts hein !!!

Moi je vis avec, je sais de quoi je parle ! 'tain pourquoi le QG est si radin ? Ils pouvaient pas nous donner chacun notre appart ?

C'est un maniaque fini : y a une poussière par terre et c'est le branle-bas de combat, je vous jure une nuit, je l'ai vu se lever du pieu pour tuer une pauvre poussière qui voulait gentiment se poser sur son portable.

Y avait la lune et tout et un petit coup de vent et une poussière grise et lui a voulu sortir son flingue avant de se prendre un chiffon antistatique.

-

_- C'était quoi, ça ?_

_- Hn, rendors-toi._

_- Non mais j'y crois pas, ta coupé une poussière en deux avec ton flingue ?_

_- C'était un silencieux._

_- Le mur…_

_- n'a pas souffert. Bonne nuit._

-

On dit qu'il est intelligent ?

Ça je dis pas il est intelligent mais il peut être bien con comme tout le monde. Genre la poussière quoi, c'est con, hein ? Ben quand je raconte ça les gens disent que ça fait sexy. Ouais, ils voient le côté pecs saillants, boxer et Beretta. Et on me dit que je suis qu'un gros jaloux.

-

_- J'ai vu Heero descendre une poussière en boxer et… Trowa, tu m'écoutes ? Trowa, arrête de baver._

-

On dit qu'il parle pas ?

Ah bon ?

Quand je me mâte mes films sur le pauvre sofa vert Preventer du salon, 9/10 il se barre ALLELUIA, mais la seule fois où il est là, qu'est-ce qu'il l'ouvre…

Faut toujours qu'il cherche les cohérences et incohérences du bordel. Ta gueule merde, fais comme si t'étais pas là.

J'ai beau tenter cinq secondes de lui dire que c'est pas un documentaire, il s'en fout, il commente.

-

_- Les combats manquent de coordination, il aurait pu le tuer plus facilement en faisant une économie de mouvement._

_- Heero, c'est un film._

_- Leurs armes n'ont aucune logique. Je ne comprends rien à leur fonctionnement. _

_- Heero ? C'est un film._

_- Leur trajectoire est calculée sur un mode complètement aléatoire. Le tableau de bord ressemble à un Tetris._

_- Heero ! C'est un film._

_- Les dialogues n'ont visiblement pas été supervisés par des militaires._

_- Heero. C'est un… non mais, que TOI tu viennes me parler de dialogue ?????? Allez, bonne nuit._

-

Du coup, je le laisse tout seul devant l'écran et je vais me pieuter, dégoûté.

C'est vous dire. Il parle tellement (quand on n'a pas envie qu'il le fasse) qu'il réussit à saouler Quatre et pourtant faut le vouloir.

Et quand on veut l'entendre ce con, il dit rien ! Genre tu fais une mission qui se passe bien ben désolé c'est bien de le dire.

-

_- Alors, verdict ?_

_- Hn._

_- Euh… traduction ?_

_- …_

_- Ok, j'en déduis que tu es ok. Heero. Hey, je te parle !_

-

Je cherche pas à lui plaire ni rien hein ! Mais de l'approbation de temps en temps, une lustration des corones ça fait pas de mal.

A ne pas confondre avec luxation ou frustration.

-

Parlons-en de frustration. Et de taf.

On dit qu'il ne pense qu'à son boulot et que c'est super ? Cte fable.

Quand il est ok avec le plan, ça passe mais quand il est pas ok et même s'il a tort, comme pour notre dernière mission… les réunions s'allongent comme nos gueules de déterré (pas bavard, hein ?) jusqu'à ce que Une cède et qu'on finisse par faire comme la logique de soldat Yuy le dit.

Résultat : on est ravitaillés en même temps que lui c'est-à-dire 72h00 après qu'on ait tout fini.

-

_- Putain Heero, tu déconnes._

_- Nos hommes sont alertes._

_- Ils sont morts !_

- Non, ils bougent.

-

On se débrouille avec notre bite, un couteau suisse et on boit notre sueur pour pas mourir de soif.

-

_- Heero ils ne survivront pas._

_- Alors ils ne nous sont d'aucune utilité._

_- C'est pas un entraînement._

_- Au moins ils comprennent._

-

Bon, j'abuse juste pour notre sueur parce qu'on n'a pas les moyens d'en avoir.

Sur les 15 soldats tombés au front, 5 l'ont été parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas son rythme de fou furieux. Evidemment ils étaient virés.

Et quand y en avait un qui moufetait, le Yuy il répondait en désignant les pauvres imbéciles qui avaient fait deux guerres avec lui : « eux, ils tiennent »

Ouais mais à quel prix.

-

_- Agent Maxwell, vous ne trouvez pas l'agent Yuy un peu dur ?_

_- …_

_- Il vous affame, ça se voit._

_- Non, c'est ma constitution naturelle…_

_- Alors le torse de poulet c'est normal ??_

_- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, tu crois que ce sera une patte de poulet ?_

-

On dit que c'est le coup du siècle mais je connais personne qui ait été vérifier.

-

_- Il paraît que…_

_- Quatre. Les rumeurs c'est que ça, des rumeurs. On a longtemps dit que Tro et toi…_

_- Et on a eu raison._

_- Parce que c'est Tro qui porte la culotte ??_

_- Hein ? Non ! Je croyais que tu allais dire…_

_- Comment ça je ne porte pas la culotte ???_

_- Trowa c'est pas ce que tu crois. Duo ? DUO REVIENS ICI !_

-

On dit qu'il a un caractère de merde et c'est vrai. Mais parfois il peut être super et daigner faire un très bon thé quand c'est son tour.

Oui, il sait faire chauffer de l'eau chaude, on va lui donne le prix Nobel, aussi ???

-

_- Hn._

_- Merci._

-

On dit que je craque, ok ? Dans tous les sens, je suis fatigué, j'ai qu'une envie, pioncer.

-

_- J'EN AI MARRE !_

_- Tu devrais prendre des vacances, Maxwell._

_- T'en as encore des idées aussi connes ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai un binôme ?_

_- Parce que tu ne boucles pas… ou alors tu peux venir dormir à la maison pour te reposer…_

_- FEI._

_- Hm._

_- Toi et moi on sait que je ne me reposerais pas si je venais chez toi._

_- Oh, oui…._

_- Ouais c'est ça, tu ronfles. Et quand on ronfle ça m'empêche de dormir._

_- … parce que tu comptais dormir ?_

-

On dit que je l'ai assez vu et qu'il a pas intérêt à me parler sinon je l'explose.

-

_- Putain, sansami . com. Je peux pas squatter chez Fei ou Léna, ils vont me sauter dessus. Quatre, Trowa et Hilde ont une vie. Une va me faire bosser. Ma vie est cruelle._

-

On dit que je rentre de mission et que je peux même pas le tuer pour me défouler, pas le droit.

Grr.

Là j'ouvre la porte. Avec un peu de chance il ne sera pas rentré…

Oh merde, il est là.

Dans le salon à regarder un film à la con sans le voir.

Débardeur noir, holster sur sa gauche, boxer treillis et chaussettes.

Oui, parce que monsieur retire ses chaussures et qu'il me fait la guerre à cause de ça.

Non mais armé jusqu'aux dents en boxer moucheté et en chaussettes. C'est pas ridicule, ça ?

Pas le boxer, non. J'ai l'habitude d'un Heero en cycliste.

Mais en chaussettes ! En chaussettes !

Surtout que c'est pas une moquette (parce que la moquette c'est pas hygiénique, il l'a arraché lui-même) et à part sa sexytude ben si y a un voleur qui passe avec ses foutues chaussettes, ben il va glisser et se fracasser contre le mur.

Oui, le mur aura mal. Et oui je m'inquiète pour le mur, parce qu'on LOUE.

Cheveux coupés courts mais un peu fous, regard intense sur une daube sans nom mais agréable en bruit de fond…

Curieusement quand Heero est seul devant la télé il ne COMMENTE PAS.

A croire que c'est pour me faire chier.

Quand Heero est concentré sur son programme de merde il ne parle à personne.

Oh il tourne la tête.

-

- Duo.

- Oh, ta gueule.

- Okaeri toi-même, baka.

- Tout le monde te dit que t'es parfait mais t'es qu'un rat. Voilà, fallait que ça sorte. Je vais me doucher, je pue.

-

Quoi je suis pas aimable et alors ?

Pas envie.

-

- Duo.

-

Oh putain, il veut vraiment me parler. Il a prononcé mon nom 2 fois.

-

- Parle à la télé, fais comme si j'étais là. Je vais me doucher. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que tu me parles de mission ou de chaussettes sales.

- …

- Je suis pas d'humeur, j'ai dit.

- Duo.

-

Putain il se lève.

J'essaie de battre en retraite.

-

- Quoi encore ?

- T'as pas payé le gaz.

- … ET TU ME PARLES POUR ME DIRE CA ?  
- Tu préfèrerais les signaux de fumée ?

-

…

Il me parle jamais ou plutôt si, mais jamais quand je veux !

-

- Ben vas-y, fais de l'esprit !

- C'est quoi ton problème encore…

- …

- Laisse-moi deviner, tes hommes ont encore dit du bien de moi malgré tout ?

-

J'écarquille les yeux.

Je suis si transparent que ça ??

Il a un sourire en coin.

J'explose.

Des années et des années que c'est la même chose.

Y EN A MARRE.

-

- Pourquoi toi t'es hot et équipé d'un cerveau et pourquoi moi je suis le trou de balle mimi ?

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les autres ? Je t'envoie tout le temps balader et tu t'en fous.

-

Il a le culot d'avoir l'air de descendre de sa comète ?

-

- Ma vie se résume pas à toi. Je ne suis pas que mignon, merde !

- Quoi encore ? Tu vas dire que tu as des sentiments ??

-

Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule même si t'es trop sexe quand tu le fais.

-

- Non mais j'ai des couilles, quoi !

- Hmm ça je sais.

-

Heero…

-

- 'Bécile. T'es plus respecté que moi.

-

Il fronce les sourcils.

Hmph.

-

- Non. On ne l'est juste pas de la même manière.

- Mais j'aime leur manière de te respecter. Ils te veulent tous même si tu les fais chier !

-

Il me lance un de ces sourires en coin…

-

- Mais je n'en veux qu'un seul… le plus borné, le plus crétin, le plus inflexible même si très, très souple...

-

Voilà, c'est toujours la même chose avec lui.

Quand je m'énerve il trouve ça débile.

-

- Tu me prendras pas par les sentiments.

- Tant que je te prends tout court.

- Hey !

-

Et mon espace vital ?

Il est bien près de moi d'un coup.

Mais bon, j'ai encore l'espace personnel.

-

- Tu sais très bien que ce qui m'a plu chez toi c'est ta franchise à mon égard.

- Hmph sadique. T'aimes qu'on te résiste.

- Toi aussi. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas dans la peau.

-

Hey, j'ai jamais dit ça !

Et puis résistance, résistance…

Je sais que rien de ce qui fait mon charme le charme mais quand même.

-

- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Je croyais que…

- Ouais mais toi t'es pas les autres.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, le physique est venu après.

-

Hmph. Tu parles.

-

- Ouais mais toi, toi, toi… Nan ça me rassure pas ! Y a une vie à l'extérieur ! T'es pas mon univers, Heero.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que tu dis quand…

- Oh ça va, hein !

-

Il a le front de soupirer ce con.

Quoi je suis pas logique ?

Je suis fatigué.

Je suis fatigué d'être fatigué.

Je suis fatigué que tout le monde me fatigue.

Je suis pas parfait, moi. Mais je le sais !

-

- Tu n'as qu'à dire au QG que le grand Heero Yuy traine en chaussettes dans son salon, sur ton sofa pourri que tu me ferais une guerre sans merci si je m'en débarassais

- Même pas en rêve...

- qu'il craque pour toi, te mange dans la main, fait la popote...

- Non.

- Ben c'est vrai, non ?

- Euh...

-

Ah, tu me manges dans la main ? Tu vois ça comme ça, toi ?

Vu sous un certain angle... hmm...

Oui mais non.

-

- Pourquoi ?

-

Ben c'est logique, non ?

Faut tout lui expliquer ou quoi ?

... Parce que je l'avais dit tout haut ?

-

- Parce qu'ils oseraient t'approcher et que je devrais me débarrasser des corps. Et je préfère encore que leur ignorance me fasse chier que leur connaissance m'oblige à les buter.

-

Petit sourire en coin.

Rat.

Salaud.

Heero.

-

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Duo.

- Je sais ce que je veux ! Mais je peux pas l'avoir, hein ?

- Non, mais tu m'as moi. Fais avec.

- …

- …

-

C'est dégueulasse.

-

- T'es dégueulasse. Sois compréhensif.

-

Il a son regard « mais oui, bien sûr »

Et son sourire « oui mais ton dégueulasse »

-

- J'entends ça depuis cinq ans.

- ...

- D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'on songe sérieusement à le dire aux autres parce qu'entre nous personne ne croit qu'on fait chambre à part depuis qu'ils t'on vu dormir avec mon débardeur vert.

- On devrait pas bosser ensemble, c'est encore pire.

- Je devrais encore plus me faire pardonner d'être moi alors.

-

Il devrait pas m'embrasser comme ça ce con, ça a tendance à me faire oublier pourquoi il me fait chier.

…

…

…

MAIS A QUEL MOMENT IL A VIOLE MON ESPACE PERSONNEL ?

-

- Hmph. T'es pas parfait d'abord.

- Hmm… je sais, tu le sais, tu le dis. Et les autres ont peur ¤sourire sadique ¤

- Et puis t'es plus con comme un mec qui bande.

- Alors là on est très cons tous les deux.

- Oh ça va, hein ?

-

Je devrais pas me sentir si bien avec ce crétin avec lequel on me compare tout le temps.

C'est moi l'homme dans cette maison.

Un peu de dignité, merde.

Je le repousse.

-

- Bon, j'ai passé une journée de merde. Et je pue toujours.

- Hmm oui, la douche. Je peux te frotter le dos ?

- Va monologuer avec la télé.

- Je pourrais te faire un massage ?

- Fais le virement pour le gaz, plutôt.

- Détends-toi un peu, laisse le boulot au bureau.

- On ramène le boulot à la maison.

- Pas dans la chambre.

- Heero…

- Si on faisait autre chose je n'aurais pas rallumé mon portable et je n'aurais pas tiré sur la poussière.

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute aussi ???

- On peut y remédier ?

-

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il a les yeux qui brillent.

Il me fait des yeux de lapinou.

Heero. Qui fait des yeux de lapinou quand tout le monde ne connaît que son regard de fou furieux.

Comment je peux résister à ça ?

Il suffit que je pense à…

-

- Tu penses trop…

- Hmm…

-

Nan en fait je pense plus à rien…

Pourquoi j'étais fâché déjà ??

-

- Hmm…

- Non mais t'es trop sûr de toi et puis tout me fait chier. Tu me…

- Hmm ?

-

Quand il me mordille l'épaule comme ça…

Quand il m'embrasse dans le cou…

Un peu de volonté, Maxwell !

C'est un emmerdeur ce type !

Il ne m'écoute jamais !

Parle tout seul !

Il est bourré de défauts je vous dis !

-

- Tu me sors… par les yeux…

- Hmm…

- _… mon amour…_

- Hn. On en reparlera après… si tu peux encore parler.

- ...

- Et on va au moins le dire à Chang avant que je lui fasse un sourire ultra vide.

-

Dieu a un humour encore plus débile que le mien.

Hmph, pas très rassurant tout ça !

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Happy bday to me avec un peu de retard :p

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ J-2 puis suissesse par interim ! ¤


End file.
